warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Bering
" |affiliation = Bering and Sons Bookstore|family = Jeannie Bering (Wife) Tracy Bering (Daughter) Myka Bering (Daughter)}} Warren Bering is the father of Warehouse Agent Myka Bering. He is part owner of the Colorado Springs, CO bookstore "Bering and Sons" and first appeared in the episode Nevermore. He was mentioned in an earlier episode, when Pete and Myka discussed their backgrounds one evening at Leena's Bed and Breakfast. Mr. Bering became a rather unwilling stand-in for Edgar Allen Poe's pen, when the disorientated companion notebook to which the pen was normally attached became attracted to him. At first he appeared to show no ill effect and the notebook released him shortly after he touched it, but when he touched it and read some of it the second time, the notebook sense his love for the written word. Desperately wanting to be reunited with its missing pen, the notebook poured its words into Mr. Bering, literally, thus using him has a form of substitute for its partner until they could be reunited. The two separated artifacts then attempted to communicate with each other through Warren using a series of visions so they could help each other find each other. Unfortunately the stress of the visions and the notebook's almost panicked attempts to find the pen where putting too much strain on Mr. Bering. Artie believed Myka's father would only be able to withstand a day, perhaps two, before the stress of the separated notebook and pen killed him. Adding to the strain, the separated pen had chosen a university student as a substitute companion and that student was already obsessed with another student, making it unlikely that the pen would hold enough sway over the student's actions to force them to reunite with the notebook's surrogate, Mr. Bering. Fortunately, Claudia and Pete were able to track the pen down and retrieve it from the student. Myka was able to release her father from the notebook's hold when Artie suggested that Myka surround him with what he loved to keep him routed to reality. Myka chose to read to him and while was reading her mother handed her a very special book: a book that Warren himself had written but had been afraid to part with and afraid would be rejected by publishers. Myka read the story in her father's book and the notebook calmed down without the aid of neutralizer or the pen, releasing Mr. Bering from its control. The notebook also calmed its partner through their link allowing the pen to hear Myka reading her father's story whose love of the written word most likely reminded them of their original owner. MacPhearson claimed that when he came to steal the reunited pair that Warren had been given a glimpse in to Edgar Allen Poe's mind and he thank him later for the experience. It could be possible that he meant the experience might rekindle Warren's creative spirit that had been stunted by past experience. Bering Bering Category:Candidates for deletion